The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to creating a real time three dimensional (3D) synthetic digital model of a physical entity, and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to creating a real time synthetic model of a physical entity through surface reconstruction using point-based geometry.
Creating a synthetic model is performed to provide a visual representation of a physical entity, where the synthetic model tracks motion of the physical entity, for example, bodily motion and/or facial expressions. Auditory representation may also be included in the synthetic model to provide auditory representation of the physical entity and/or its background, for example, speech and/or background audio. The physical entity may be dynamic and/or static, for example, person(s), animal(s), other objects and/or a combination of them. The synthetic model visual and/or auditory representation of the physical entity may provide realistic physical representation, virtual representation and/or a combination of them. Virtual representation may include for example, drawing representations, character representations, fantastic representation and/or realistic representation manipulated with graphic effects. The synthetic model may be modeled in a plurality of spatial spaces, for example, two dimensions (2D) and/or three dimensions (3D). The synthetic model may be manipulated with respect to the tracked physical entity, for example, change body proportions, change face proportions, superimpose a realistic physical synthetic model with internal organs representation and/or superposition of the realistic entity over different backgrounds.
Creating the synthetic model may be used for a plurality of applications, for example, teleconferencing, medical use, entertainment, gaming, virtual and/or online communities, simulation and/or planning.